


Birds

by rosehedwig243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birds, Community: HPFT, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Reporter, two word lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehedwig243/pseuds/rosehedwig243
Summary: They circle.
They swoop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rita Skeeter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rita+Skeeter).



They circle.

They swoop.

What for?

For gossip.

For information.

For truth.

And lies.

Not caring.

No privacy.

No decency.

Everything revealed.

Family secrets.

Your partner.

Relationship status.

You’re deserted.

Alone; scared.

Use trickery.

Illegal magic.

Beetle animagus.

They are.

Rita Skeeter.


End file.
